User talk:GojiBob
Welcome Hi, welcome to Guyver Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Guyvers page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Great work. This is really just to say your efforts re: pictures are highly appreciated. Thanks. :) Blocked unblock me from tuff puppy. Guyver (OVA) I noticed you created this article in 2010, and in 2011 you redirected The Guyver - Bio-Booster Armor to that page. What I was wondering is, wouldn't the 2nd page you made be a better name? It appears to be the proper title of the OVA series. The reason "OVA" in parenthesis seems problematic is because Out of Control was also an OVA, so OVA (especially singular, I can understand directing OVAs much like series to BBA) could also refer to OoC. +y@talk 17:13, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Animanga project Would you have any interest in listing w:template:animangafooter on the homepage? Guyver currently isn't on the list of anime/manga related wikis that it consolidates and the policy's apparently that as long as the footer's hosted that the wiki gets listed in alphabetical order on the major list. +y@talk 15:38, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Sure, sounds good to me. This wiki could use the recognition. you may have block me again from tuff puppy but i dont give that easy ill be back i will you block for times in a row but i can still comeback as long as i am in another computer sighted as a diffrent accounter maw ha ha maw ha ill be baaaaaaaaaacccckkkkk. Is this all you live for? Get laid and do something productive in your life instead of living in your mother's basement and trolling. People like you can't intimidate anyone. Thanks, I'll let you know when I need anything. Lord Uzur (talk) 12:11, April 27, 2013 (UTC)LordUzurLord Uzur (talk) 12:11, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Guyver communication scars. High under the guyver abilities there is no mention of spots/scars on there backs that allow them to communicate with each other and there guyver units. I looked but I did not see it there I figured I would bring this up Alpha Fernir. :Feel free to edit and include that in the article as this is indeed a wiki. In fact, I never noticed that wasn't in there until you brought it up.[[User:GojiBob|'GojiBob ']]Talk 19:47, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Guyver scar communication Ok i just figured that I would bring it up and make sure it was ok to change.if you want to add it please go for it because i really dont know how to edit ut and make it look good like it already does but unless you don't want to edit it ,either way is cool. Hi noticed u revised the guyver why don't u add the guyver to guyver communication scars on there backs it is also what summons and connects them to there guyver units when they are in storage. hey gojibob I became an admin so unblock me from tuff puppy or I block you by the way Thanks for the advice on Animanga project I needed it You're very welcome. [[User:GojiBob|'GojiBob ']]Talk 15:10, March 28, 2014 (UTC) do you really me it do you Of course. [[User:GojiBob|'GojiBob ']]Talk 18:35, March 30, 2014 (UTC) so you will unblock me? Um, what? What are you even talking about? Your profile clearly shows you're not blocked. In fact, did we meet before? [[User:GojiBob|'GojiBob ']]Talk 15:40, April 6, 2014 (UTC) I meant unblock my Elijahrivera12 account from Tuff puppy Oh, you're that guy. Well I guess it has been long enough, so you're unblocked. [[User:GojiBob|'GojiBob ']]Talk 16:15, April 6, 2014 (UTC)